


New Beginnings

by TripCreates



Series: 50 Days of i7 [1]
Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Canon Compliant, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Pre-Canon, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-27 16:07:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15688821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TripCreates/pseuds/TripCreates
Summary: Spoilers for Part 2 and "Re:member"Yuki’s hand tightens around the handle. He doesn’t like using the knife one bit but this meal is for Momo and he’s going to make it all by himself. Momo’s done so much for Yuki over the last few months, not limited to the jobs he’s working to support them, and he wants to do this for him. Yuki wants to thank his partner and make this the best tomato sukiyaki Momo’s ever had.





	New Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> Happy third anniversary to IDOLiSH7!!!
> 
> And hey, everyone! I've been lurking around here for a bit but I'm finally posting my own fics! Ever since the spring, I've really fallen deep into this fandom so I'm excited to start writing for it now. To kick things off, I'm starting a 50-day series for i7 based on a table of prompts because I have no chill.
> 
>  **01\. First Kiss** \- [table 50-A](https://100-prompts.livejournal.com/692.html)
> 
>  
> 
> (You can find links to the Re:member translation [here](http://takaratime.tumblr.com/post/175717367806/remember-22-translation))
> 
> If you enjoyed this, let me know down in the comments!

“I’m home,” Yuki calls out as he enters the apartment.

Momo turns to look at him from the couch and gives him a tired smile. “Welcome back. What’s all that?” he asks as his gaze lands on the grocery bags in Yuki’s hands. His eyes wide with hunger.

Yuki can’t blame him since he doesn’t even remember the last time they had a decent mean. “Dinner,” he replies with a smile.

Momo jumps up from the couch and rushes over to him. “Let me help you with that.” He takes the bags from Yuki before he can object and turns toward the kitchen. “I was getting worried about you since you hadn’t returned yet.”

Yuki follows after him after taking off his coat and shoes. “I’m sorry about that. I managed to find a job that would keep me.”

Momo flashes him another smile, brighter than the previous one. “That’s wonderful, Yuki-san!”

Momo sets the bags down on the kitchen counter and starts pulling the items out. “Beef!” he exclaims as he looks up at Yuki with wide eyes. “You didn’t steal this, did you!?”

Yuki can’t help but laugh. “Of course not. I paid for it.” Despite Momo’s questioning look, he’s not going to tell Momo where the money came from just yet.

Momo glances back down at the meat in his hand. “But you don’t eat meat.”

Yuki reaches out and takes it from him. “It’s okay. I wanted to make this for you tonight.” He sees a flash of red on Momo’s cheeks before he looks away and it unexpectedly pulls at Yuki’s heart. “I’ll take care of dinner tonight. You rest.”

“You’ve been working all day. I don’t mind helping,” Momo says not looking at Yuki.

It’s true that Yuki worked more than he was used to that day, and was exhausted, but he wants to do this for Momo. “I insist.”

Momo gives in with a nod and returns to the couch to wait.

Yuki finishes removing everything from the bags and gathers everything else needed to cook. After washing his hands, Yuki sets the ingredients out on the cutting board and warily picks up the knife. He feels Momo’s gaze on him.

“I can help you with that, Yuki-san,” he says.

Yuki’s hand tightens around the handle. He doesn’t like using the knife one bit but this meal is for Momo and he’s going to make it all by himself. Momo’s done so much for Yuki over the last few months, not limited to the jobs he’s working to support them, and he wants to do this for him. Yuki wants to thank his partner and make this the best tomato sukiyaki Momo’s ever had.

“It’s okay, Momo-kun. I can do this,” he reassures before slicing into the tomato.

 

Momo insists on washing the dishes after dinner, pushing Yuki out of the kitchen. Once he’s done, he plops down on the worn out couch next to Yuki.

He has the most genuine smile on this face that Yuki’s seen in a long time and Yuki can’t stop staring at him. This is how he always wants Momo to be, happy and smiling, and Yuki wants to treasure it forever. He’d do anything to make sure Momo is always like this.

After Banri’s disappearance, Yuki thought he’d never thought he’d be happy again. But Momo continues to prove to him that’s not the case. There’s still unresolved feelings toward his former partner, but Yuki wants to try living in the present now with Momo.

Yuki doesn’t realize how long he’s been staring at Momo, at his lips for that matter, until Momo asks, “Something wrong, Yuki-san?”

Yuki’s eyes snap up to Momo’s. “No, why?”

“Oh, well, you kind of started starring off while I was talking,” Momo says with a chuckle.

“Oh.” Yuki has no clue what Momo was previously talking about.

Yuki shifts so that his body is facing Momo from their positions on the couch. He isn’t the best at expressing himself with his words if it’s not through his music nor did he even understand what he was currently feeling for his new partner. But he feels the need to try and share it some way with Momo.

“Momo-kun,” he begins hesitantly as he reaches out and caresses the younger man’s cheek.

To his relief, Momo leans into the touch, not away, and his eyes widen as he gazes back at Yuki. “Yes?”

Yuki licks his lips and he notices Momo’s eyes track the motion. “May I kiss you?”

Momo meets his gaze again and his blush returns tenfold. “Y-yes.”

Yuki wastes no time in leaning forward and capturing Momo’s lips. They’re a little chapped from the cold but Yuki knows his are about the same and doesn’t care.

He knows he should have thought this through more, but he wasn’t really the planning type. Was it wise to kiss his new music partner like this? Romantic entanglements could cause harm later on for them if it went south. But as Momo kisses back, his worries dissipate. They’ll figure out what happens next together.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> If you liked this and want to share it on tumblr, use this [post](http://bekasyura.tumblr.com/post/177209718436/new-beginnings). Or for twitter, this [post](https://twitter.com/tripcreates/status/1031627464714407936). Follow me on twitter as well for updates on my fics and lots of i7 rts!


End file.
